Repentance
by RandyPandy
Summary: After being defeated by Zero, Copy X meets someone in Cyberspace... -post-RMZ1-


This fic actually takes place during my fanon, since it presents several points that are unestablished in canon. The fanon in this fic is that Copy X was infected by the Irregular Virus, but couldn't go Irregular against humans due to being, well, a clone of X. However, he turned against the Repliroids instead and began to persecute them. However, the Copy X that persecuted the Repliroids was a version created by the Irregular Virus, while the real Copy X was just trapped in his body and could do nothing but watch and still feel responsible in a way.

Yes, Archaon, I borrowed bits of my fanon from you. -bows- Forgive me?

One more thing that my fanon assumes is that the Copy X from RMZ1 is NOT the same Copy X from RMZ3.

---

For the first time for as long as Copy X could remember, he was free.

The freedom had come with a hefty price, of course, namely being his death and him entering Cyberspace, but he figured that after all that he had done, he deserved it.

"Why do you say that?"

Something about the voice that spoke to him sounded familiar, but Copy X waved it off. He had met lots of people, many of whom he had killed, and he couldn't attach names or faces to all of them. Even so, he felt he had to justify what he had apparently said out loud to the voice.

"Because everything that happened is my fault." Turning around, he looked at the owner of the voice, and... Was that his own face that he was staring into? No, it couldn't be. Aside from the physical differences, this person looked too holy, too ethereal, and much too pure to be himself in a mirror. Copy X, even though he had never met this person before, knew who this was. This was the original X, the true ruler of Neo Arcadia, the one whose dream he had shattered.

"Are you sure about that, X?" was the soft, quiet reply.

Copy X shook his head, falling to his knees. "No. I'm not X. I don't deserve to be called that, especially from you."

"I must ask again; why?"

"It's my fault. I was created to be you, to fulfill your dream of Repliroids and humans living together side by side, in peace. I destroyed that dream... I persecuted the Repliroids! I killed Phantom! I controlled Neo Arcadia through fear, not as the peaceful utopia that you wanted!" Copy X choked back a few tears before repeating his earlier statement. "It's all my fault."

A soft chuckle was heard, and Copy X glanced up, confused. The original X was kneeling beside him, one hand covering his mouth to stifle laughter.

"My goodness... you really are just like me!"

"I... I don't understand," the clone replied, staring at him. "I know that we looked similar, but... you're much better than I was..."

"You are about three years old, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"That means you are still a very young Repliroid. Contrary to belief, I do remember what it is like to be young as you are... for example, very few people are aware of the fact that I personally blamed myself for every Irregular that ever existed."

Copy X started. "Why?!" The exclamation was out of his mouth before he could even process it.

"My logic then was simple. I was the first, the one that all Repliroids were based off of. If it were not for me, Repliroids would not exist. If Repliroids did not exist, neither would the Irregulars. Therefore, I was responsible for the Irregulars."

"No," Copy X said, shaking his head. "There's no way that you could have known that Irregulars would happen! There's no reason to blame you! You saved this world!"

"And yet you are doing the same thing I did as a young Repliroid -- blaming yourself for something you had no control over. I know of everything that happened after I was sealed, including of the Irregular personality that took control of your body." Copy X froze, staring at the space between his and the original's boots. The original X walked up to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Do you understand, X? None of this was your fault."

"I... I guess," the clone said uncertainly, pressing his face against X's robes, before realizing something and his eyes widened. "The Irregular personality! What happened to it?!" He looked around frantically, as if expecting to see it.

"It is gone. The Irregular personality is a parasite, a virus that uses its host data, not a true soul. When Zero destroyed your body, it was completely obliterated, as a virus could not enter Cyberspace." The original X had a strange tone in his voice. "It's a terrifying feeling, having an Irregular living inside you and controlling your body. I do not blame you for not breaking free of it -- you had to shoulder it all alone, as you didn't have time to show your personality to the outside world. Had people known that the personality was not yours, they would have realized that something was wrong. But the parasite was the only one they knew, not the well-meaning soul that is now standing in front of me."

"How... how do you know this?" Copy X asked, fidgeting slightly in X's arms at the compliment.

"I remember a particular parasite named 'iX' that took control when I was infected," the original said softly. "It was later destroyed and I developed immunity to that particular strain of the Irregular virus so that nothing occurred when I was infected again, but there was no hope of me breaking free without Zero's assistance. Just like Zero assisted you."

He sat down on a block of data. Copy X sat down beside him, and then hesitantly laid his head on the original X's lap. The older Repliroid smiled down at him as he rubbed his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "You did your best. I know what you are capable of. Zero was able to defeat you too easily... and only partly because he had the skill. You had gained some control over yourself, and you forced the parasite to hold back. You have a good soul, and I am proud of you."

Blinking back tears, the clone looked up. "Master X? I... I'm sorry about Phantom."

"Phantom is in Cyberspace, and he has already forgiven you once I informed him of the circumstances. This is true for all of the other souls that the parasite took."

"The others... we are dead, right?"

"There is no hope for any of us coming back now. I can still visit the physical world as long as the seal exists, but if the seal is ever removed, then I shall have to remain here permanently once the energy from the seal dissipates. But let us not speak of that -- would you like to meet your family?"

"My family?"

"Your creator, and therefore your mother, was Ciel, and she is still alive and well. However, you were created from my DNA, were you not?" Copy X stared at him. "That makes you my son, and you do have other family in Cyberspace who would not mind meeting you. Your grandfather, for instance..."

"Would they really accept me?"

"They shall."

Copy X still looked uncertain. "What... what about my name? It's the same as yours."

"That is your decision, and not quite. Everyone may call me 'X', but my official name is Rockman X Light. I do not mind if you wish to keep the name 'X', and I will not resent you for that. However, if there is another name you wish to use, then you may use that."

"...I can really keep it?" Copy X's voice was longing.

The original X smiled. The younger Repliroid must have become really attached to it. "You may keep it. But come now, it's a long journey to the other side," he said, gently pushing the other Repliroid off and standing up. He held out one hand. "I shall show you the way."

Copy X grasped the hand in both of his own, and the two walked off to their fate.


End file.
